FVCK My Brother Wife
by bekuniekyoong
Summary: Baekhyun sadar perbuatanya salah, namun ia menikmati bahkan kecanduan kejantanan adik iparnya yang mengisi lubang basahnya. Chanyeol adik kurang ajar yang meniduri istri kakaknya setiap saat, hingga membuat kakak iparnya ketagihan sodokan kejantanan miliknya.. Chanbaek(GS), slight KrisBaek, sex story, mature, NOT CHILD, dirty.
1. 1

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Halloo~~~~~**

**Pemberitahuan saja,**

**Akun fanfintion ini telah berpindah tangan, pemilik akun ini (penulis *adult besfriend and young sister*) telah menyerahkan sepenuhnya akun ini kepada saya,**

**dan saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena tidak bisa meneruskan kedua ff tersebut terutama 'adult besfriend' yang telah banyak di request**

**Oke kembali ke cerita.**

**Ini cerita aku remake dari bacaan cerpen dewasa yang pernah saya baca, bagi yg suka baca cerpen berbau sex mungkin sudah pernah baca cerita ini.**

**Tapi di sini saya akan menambah dan mengurangi tulisan, jadi ceritanya tidak akan sama persis.**

**Dan saya akan menambahkan beberapa chapter di belakangnya.**

**Semoga kalian suka~~~~**

**Siapkan tisu karena story full of sex**

.

.

Chanbaek (GS)

Krisbaek (CrackPair)

.

..

Aku Byun Baekhyun 25th istri dari Park Yifan atau Kris 28th CEO dari perusahaan keluarganya yang terkemuka di Korea Selatan bahkan manca Negara, bergerak di berbagai bidang yang menguasai pasar Korea Selatan dan Internasional.

Kris dan adiknya Park Chanyeol 27th bertanggung jawab penuh setelah meninggalnya orang tua tunggal mereka Park Siwon,

Kami menikah dua tahun yang lalu atas nama cinta,namun belum di karuniai buah hati dan aku tetap sabar menantikan kehadiranya. Kami menjalani kehidupan keluarga dengan bahagia, dan bercinta adalah kegiatan rutin yang kami lakukan hampir setiap malam dengan penuh gairah dan cinta.

Kami pasangan muda yang mempunyai birahi bak api yang menyala-nyala, kami sengkali melakukan fariasi percintaan bahkan Kris mempunyai beberapa _sex toys _untuk menambah gairah permainan kami.

Aku pun tidak keberatan karena aku menikmati permainan kami,

Tapi keadaan berubah semenjak meninggalnya ayah mertuaku, suamiku Kris bertanggung jawab penuh atas perusahaan keluarganya di Korea,

Membuat dia jarang sekali meluangkan waktunya bersama denganku, aku hanya bertemu di saat sarapan, itupun aku harus melihat dia terburu-buru, bahkan di penghujung minggupun Kris tetap kekantor .

Kadang aku terpaksa sampai harus bermain dengan vibrator milik Kris, ketika nafsuku bergejolak.

Dan keadaan di perparah ketika adik kandung Kris datang ke Korea dan tinggal bersama kami.

_Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, membuatku risih denganya._

Dan dari sinilah cerita kehidupanku di mulai.

...

.

..

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog dulu gaes,**

**Chap seterusnya full NC.**

**siap- siap yaaaa~~~~~~~~~**

**minta tolong dukunganya ...**


	2. Meet

**CHANBAEK**

_Singht _**Krisbaek **

.

..

.

.

"AAAKHHHH/AAARGGHHH" kami mendesah menikamati orgasme yang ke sekian kalinya untuk aku dan tiga kali untuk Kris.

Kris merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku dan menarik selimut yang sudah acak-acakan untuk menutupi tubuh kami berdua,

Lalu aku mengusakan wajahku ke dada telanjang suamiku, rasanya aku sudah lama sekali tidak seperti ini.

"Besok kita akan menjemput Chanyeol"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan,

sebenarnya ada rasa ragu dalam hatiku tapi langsung aku enyahkan perasaan itu

Karena malam ini aku bahagia sekali akhirnya bisa saling memuaskan lagi dengan Kris,

Terhitung dua minggu kami tidak bercinta membuat ku dan Kris melampiaskanya dengan penuh gairah.

"Selamat tidur sayang"

_Cup_

Kris mengecup lembut keningku lalu kembali memeluku.

Kamipun terlelap menjemput mimpi indah kami.

•ㅅ•

Kami sudah di bandara menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol.

setelah lebih dari 1 jam menunggu akhirnya Park Chanyeol terlihay berjalan membawa dua koper besar.

"Selamat datang kembali brother"

Kris menghampiri adiknya dan memeluk Chanyeol rindu,

"Terimakasih _hyung"_

Aku melihat Chanyeol meliriku yg berdiri tegang di belakang Kris.

"Tidak ingin menyapa kakak ipar cantikmu ini?"

Aku tersenyum kaku mendengar Kris berbicara seperti itu kepada Chanyeol.

_Grebb_

_"_Kakak ipar aku juga merindukanmu_"

Aku tersentak sebentar lalu membalas pelukan adik iparku,

Dan tiba-tiba tubuhku menegang_

"_Sexy..._"

_Cup_

Saat dengan sengaja kedua tanganya meremas bokongku dan demi apa dia mengecup leher ku dengan sensual, seketika badanku terasa meremang.

Aku melirik ke arah Kria yg ternyata sedang sibuk dengan koper-koper Chanyeol.

_Sreett_

Aku melepaskan paksa pelukan Chanyeol dan segera menyusul kris di belakang, tanpa mengetahui senyuman miring yang muncul pada lelaki jangkung di belakngnya.

•ㅅ•

Sudah satu minggu dan aku sudah membiasakan diriku dengan kehadiran adik iparku di rumah ini.

walaupun kalau boleh jujur aku merasa risih dengan tatapan Chanyeol terhadapku.

Sering di malam hari aku berpamitan tidur matanya yang nakal suka mencuri pandang diantara selasela baju tidur yang aku kenakan.

Aku memang senang tidur bertelanjang agar jika Kris datang bisa langsung bercinta.

dan benar saja malam ini aku dan Kris kembali bercinta beronde-ronde, sampai kami lupa mengunci pintu, padahal ada orang lain di rumah.

**Author pov**

Pintu itu tertutup pelan dan menyisakan Chanyeol dengan penis yang menegang keras melihat pasangan suami istri yang bercinta dengan hebatnya.

Chanyeol menegang melihat penis kakaknya keluar masuk dalam vagina merekah Baekhyun.

"arrghhh sial penisku menegang"

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya dan langaung berlari ketoilet untuk menuntaskan hasratnya..

"Aaarhh ehhmm Baek lebiihh ahhh"

Chanyeol mengocok penisnya sambil membayangkan dirinya menggenjot vagina sempit Baekhyun.

Sampai pada kocokan kelima penisnya menyemburkan cairan dengan kencang,

"Aaaarrhhhh baekhyunaaa~~~

_croot crot crott_

"Aku harus merasakan jepitan lubang itu, _shit_"

Chanyeol bertekad dan mulai menyusun rencana untuk meniduri kakak ipar binalnya.

**Author pov end**

**•ㅅ•**

Aku masih memikirkan kejadian semalam, setelah aku dan Kris mengalami orgasme bersama aku melihat skelebat pintu kamar yg tertutup pelan.

Aku yakin Chanyeol mengintip kegiatan bercinta kami, dan heranya aku merasa tidak masalah.

Pernah suatu saat ketika pagi hari aku dan Kris bercinta di dapur, waktu masih pagi sekali dengan posisiku duduk di meja dan Kris dari depan, tibatiba Chanyeol muncul dan melihat kami,

ia menempelkan telunjuk dimulutnya agar aku tidak menghentikan kegiatan kami, karena kami sedang dalam puncaknya dan Kris yang membelakangi Chanyeol dan aku juga tidak tega menghentikan Kris,

Akhirnya ku biarkan Chanyeol melihat kami bercinta tanpa Kris sadari hingga kami berdua orgasme.

Dan aku tahu Chanyeol melihat tubuh telanjangku sekaligus vagina merah basahku ketika Kris melepaskan penisnya dan terjongkok di bawah meja.

Setelah kejadian itu Chanyeol lebih sering memperhatikan tiap lekuk tubuhku. yg kebetulan aku selalu memakai blouse tipis tanpa lengan setiap di rumah.

•ㅅ•

Suatu waktu ketika pekerjaan Kris benar-benar sibuk sehingga hampir dua minggu tidak menyentuhku.

Di hari Jumat kantor keluarga Park mengadakan pesta dinner bersama di sebuah gedung mewah berlantai dua yang milik perusahaan Park.

lantai satu di pergunakan untuk acara sdgkan lt 2 banyak barang_barang antik layaknya museum.

Kami datang bertiga dan malam itu aku mengenakan pakaian yang sangat seksi, gaun malam warna merah yang terbuka di bagian belakang.

dan hanya dikaitkan di belakang leher oleh kaitan kecil sehingga tidak memungkinkan memakai _bra._

Bagian bawahpun terdapat sobekan panjang hingga sejengkal di atas lutut, malam itu aku merasa sangat seksi dan Chanyeol pun sempat terpana melihatku keluar dari kamar.

Sebelum berangkat aku dan Kris sempat bercinta di kamar dan tanpa sepengetahuan kami, ternyata Chanyeol mengintip lewat pintu yang memang kami ceroboh tidak tertutup sehingga menyisakan celah yang cukup untu melihat kami dari pantulan cermin.

Sayangnya karena letih atau terburu-buru mau pergi Kris orgasme terlebih dahulu dan aku dibiarkannya tertahan dan itu terasa sangat menyiksa. Dan Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu.

•ㅅ•

Malam itu ketika acara sangat ramai tiba-tiba Kris berpamitan sebentar untuk menemui kolega bisnisnya.

Kris berkata padaku untuk menunggu sebentar, sambil menunggu aku ke lantai dua untuk melihat barang antik.

Dii lantai dua ternyata keadaan cukup sepi hanya 23 orang yang melihatlihat di ruangan yang besar itu.

Aku sangat tertarik oleh sebuah cermin besar di pojokan ruangan, tanpa takut aku melihat ke sana dan mengaguminya juga sekaligus mengagumi keseksian tubuhku di depan cermin, tanpa ku sadari Chanyeol sudah berada di sampingku.

"Sudah nanti kacanya pecah, kamu _sexy _sekali malam ini" Chanyeol mengatakan sambil matanya menatap intens seluruh tubuhku,

hingga aku merasa kikuk.

"Aa-ahh terimkasih" balasku gugup.

Setelah berbincang-bincang di depan cermin cukup lama Chanyeol meminta tolong dipegangkan gelasnya sehingga kedua tanganku memegang gelasnya dan gelasku.

"Aku bisa membuat kamu tampak lebih _sexy"_

katanya sambil langsung memegang rambutku yang tergerai dengan sangat lembut.

Tanpa bisa mengelak dia telah menggulung rambutku sehingga menampak leherku yang jenjang dan mulus dan terus terang aku seperti terpesona oleh keadaan diriku yang seperti itu. dan memang benar aku terlihat lebih seksi.

Dan saat terpesona itu tibatiba tangan Chanyeol meraba leherku dan membuatku geli.

dan detik berikutnya Chanyeol telah menempelkan bibirnya di leher belakangku,

Daerah yang paling sensitif buatku sehingga aku lemas dan masih dengan memegang gelas Chanyeol yang telah menyudutkanku di dinding dan menciumi leherku dari depan.

"Chanyeol apa yang kamu lakukan, lepaskan aku Chan lepasss!,"

rontaku tapi Chanyeol tahu aku tidak akan berteriak di suasana ini karena akan mempermalukan semua orang.

Chanyeol terus menyerangku dengan kedua tanganku memegang gelas dia bebas meraba buah dadaku dari luar dan terus menciumi leherku,

Sambil merontaronta aku merasakan gairahku meningkat, apalagi saat tibatiba tangan Chanyeol mulai meraba belahan bawah gaunku hingga ke selangkanganku.

"Chan hentikan Chanyeol aku mohon tolong"

aku merintih memohon tapi Chanyeol terus menyerang dan jari tengah tangannya sampai di bibir vaginaku yang ternyata telah basah karena serangan itu.

Dia menyadari kalau aku hanya mengenakan _g-string _hitam dengan kaitan di pinggirnya, lalu dengan sekali sentakan dia menariknya dan terlepaslah _g-string _ku.

Aku terpekik pelan apalagi merasakan ada benda keras mengganjal pahaku. Ketika Chanyeol sudah semakin liar dan akupun tidak dapat melepaskan.

"bagaimana rasanya tertahan tidak keluar eoh? "

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku dan memasukan dua jarinya kedalam lubang vagina ku yang sudah basah.

"akh jang ahhnn chanhh _pleashh eehh"_

Aku mendesah dan memohon agar Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatanya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak menggubris perkataanku dan bertambah mengocok vagina ku membuatku mau tidak mau mendesah merasakan nikmat.

Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol menambah satu jarinya hingga kini tiga jarinya semakin liar membuat vaginaku semakin becek.

Aku hanya mendesah pasrah atas perbuatan kurang ajar adik iparku, aku menyenderkan tubuhku ke dada Chanyeol karena merasa sangat lemas akan kenikmatan.

Saat dirasa vaginaku berkedut akan orgasme dengan nakalnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan satu payudaraku lalu meremas dengan gemas serta memilin putingnya.

Aku berteriak menggelinjang saat Chanyeol mempercepat kocokanya sehinga suara vagina beceku terdengar jelas.

"AAAARRGHHH Chan" Desahku bercampur teriakan kenikmatan orgasmeku akibat permainan jari Chanyeol,

Chanyeol pun mencabut jarinya dari lubangku yang penuh cairan dan tanpa rasa jijik ia menjilati dengan lidahnya secara sensual, membuat lubang ku bertambah basah juga gatal ingin merasakan jilatan lidahnya.

"Apa yg di pangkal pahamu perlu aku bersihan juga sayang?"

Saat Chanyeol berjongkok dan akan masuk di antara pahaku tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kris memanggil dari pinggir tangga yang membuat pegangan himpitan Chanyeol terlepas.

Lalu aku langsung lari terhuyung sambil merapikan pakaian ku menuju Kris yang tidak melihat kami, dan tanpa sengaja meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan _G-string_ hitamku.

Aku sungguh terkejut dengan kejadian itu, tapi tanpa disadari aku merasakan gairah yang cukup tinggi merasakan tantangan melakukan di tempat umum walau dalam kategori diperkosa.

•ㅅ•

Karena ada pekerjaan mendadak yang mengharuskan Kris terbang malam ini juga keJepang hingga dua hari kedepan,akhirnya ia memutuskan aku untuk pulang bersama Chanyeol.

Tanpa bisa menolak akhirnya malam itu aku diantar Chanyeol, diperjalanan ia hanya mengakatakan

"Maaf Baekhyun kamu sungguh cantik malam ini". Sepanjang jalan kami tidak berbicara apaun.

Hingga sampai dirumah aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan menelungkupkan diri diranjang aku merasakan hal yang aneh antara malu, aku baru saja mengalami perkosaan kecil dan perasaan malu mengakui bahwa aku terangsang hebat oleh serangan itu dan masih menyisakan gairah.

**Baekhyun pov end**

.

**Author pov**

**.**

Lalu Baekhyun bangkit menuju laci dan mengambil satu alat yang sering membantu gairahnya di saat tidak ada Kris.

Vibrator berbentuk penis berukuran sedang, yg bisa berputar.

Ia merasa harus melampiaskanya pda mainan itu malam ini karena Kris ridak ada di sampingnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan gaunya sehingga kini ia bertelanjang bulat dan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di atas ranjang.

Baekhyun memulai ritualnya dengan mengangkangkan kedua kakinya memudahkan vibrator itu masuk.

ia menyetel vibrator itu dengan mode sedang dan langsung memasukan sekali sentak, membuat badanya menggelinjang sejenak.

Cetelah memastikan vibrator itu masuk sempurna ia mulai mengeluarmasukan alat itu dengan cepat, sambil membayangkan Kris yang sedang menghentak-hentakan penis pd lubangnya.

Terlalu menikmati kegiatanya sampai tak sadar Chanyeol telah masuk kedalam kamar itu dan mengunci pintunya dengan pelan.

Bahkan ia meletakan kamera di meja tidak jauh dari ranjang tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

Setelah di rasa mendapat posisi yang sempurna ia berjalan pelan menuju Baekhyun yg sedang mendesah terpejam dengan tangan yg bekerja di bawahnya dan satunya meremasi payudaranya. ia merasa birahinya memuncak, penisnya menegang total melihat pemandangan didepanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia memegang tangan Baekhyun yg sedang mengeluarmasukan vibrator, seketika Baekhyun terkejut bukan main dan berteriak.

Baekhyun akan bangkit tapi kalah cepat dengan Chanyeol yang semakin melesakan vibrator pada lubangnya, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang dan lemas karena birahi yang memuncak.

"Chanyeol tolong jangan lakukan ini, aku kakak iparmu Chan ingat"

Baekhyun mencoba membujuk Chanyeol, karena walaupun ia menikmati tapi ia tahu ini salah besar.

"Lalu kenapa kalau kau kakak iparku?"

"Jangan chan nanti suamiku marahhh ngghh"

"Aku tahu kamu menikmatinya baby"

Chanyeol melepaskan celana tidurnya, dan Baekhyun tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini, ia langsung bangkit dan merangkak akan pergi.

Tapi ia kalah cepat dg Chanyeol karena ia merasakan tubuh besar itu memeluk tubuh telanjangnya dari belakang ,membuat dirinya tidak bisa apa-apa krn tubuh kekar Chanyeol mengukungnya.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun dg kasar dan mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun keatas _headboard _menggunakan celana tidurnya,

Baekhyun meronta,berteriak dan menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke Chanyeol,

"Tolongh aku Chanhh ahhh janganh lepashh ngghh" erang Baekhyun bingung diantara nafsu dan malu.

karena Chanyeol kembali memasukan ketiga jarinya dan meremasi payudara baekhyun, memilin puting kerasnya..

"Diamlah, aku tahu kau menikmatinya?"

"Tidakk tidakk aahhh"

"siapa yg barusan mendesah eoh, lihatlah lubang mu tidak bisa berbohong"

Baekhyun terus meronta dan menendang Chanyeol hingga membuat ia geram.

"DIAM ATAU AKU AKAN MENYAKITIMU"

Mendengar bentakan itu, Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan menangis.

.

**Author pov end**

**.**

**Baekhyun pov**

**.**

Chanyeol melesakan kepalanya diantara kedua pahaku, ia menjilati mengecup dan meninggalkan tanda.

Jilatannya makin naik ke atas dan tiba-tiba badanku menjadi kejang ketika bibir Chanyeol itu terasa menyentuh pinggir dari belahan bibir kemaluanku.

Dari bawah terus naik ke atas dan akhirnya badanku terasa meremang ketika lidah Chanyeol yang besar basah dan kasar itu menyentuh klitorisku dan menggesek dengan suatu jilatan yang panjang, yang membuat aku terasa terbang.

"Aaarrgghh !" tak terasa keluar lenguhan panjang dari mulutku.

Tubuhku terus bergetar-getar seperti orang tersetrun dan mataku terbeliak melihat kearah lidah Chanyeol yang bolak balik menyapu belahan bibir vaginaku dan dengan tanpa kusadari kedua pahaku makin kubuka lebar,

Memberikan peluang yang makin besar pada lidah Chanyeol bermain-main pada belahan vaginaku.

Dengan tak dapat ditahan lagi, cairan pelumas mulai membanjiri keluar dari dalam Vaginaku dan dari cairan ini makin membuat Chanyeol makin giat memainkan lidahnya terus menyapu dari bawah ke atas,

Mulai dari permukaan lubang anusku naik terus menyapu belahan bibir vaginaku sampai pada puncaknya yaitu pada klitorisku.

"Ohhh ssssh gilaa chaannhh" dengan cepat vaginaku menjadi basah kuyup oleh cairan birahi yang keluar terus menerus dari dalam vaginaku.

Sejenak aku seakan-akan lupa diri, terbawa oleh nafsu birahi yang melanda.akan tetapi pada saat berikut aku baru sadar akan situasi yang menimpaku.

"Aaahh chanhh kauu " tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar, benar-benar besar sedang mulai memaksa masuk ke dalam vaginaku, memaksa bibir vaginaku membuka sebesar-besarnya, rasanya sampai sebatas kemampuan yang bisa kutolerir.

Lalu mulailah dia memompaku dan lepaslah perlawananku, akhirnya aku hanya menutup mata dan menangis pelan..

_Clok clok clok_

Aku mendengar suara penisnya yang besar keluar masuk di dalam vaginaku yang sudah sangat basah hingga memudahkan penisnya bergerak.

Lama sekali dia memompaku dan aku hanya terbaring mendengar desah nafasnya di telingaku, tak berdaya walau dalam hati menikmatinya.

Chanyeol menghisap payudaraku, memainkan putingku di dalam mulutnya, hal itu membuatku mendesah di tambah sodokan penisnya yang semakin kencang.

Lama kelamaan aku mendesah walau pelan, tanpa aku sadari kakiku menjepit tubuh Chanyeol, seakan aku tidak mau penisnya lepas dari vaginaku.

"Channhh udahh ahhh ahhh chanhh"

"Nikmat sayang?? ohhh sempithh sshhh"

"Aahh ahhkkhhhh sshhh ahhh" aku tidak sempat menjawab karena terhipnotis kenikmatan.

"Aakkhh sakiithhh" sampai akhirnya chanyeol gemas dan menggigit putingku dg keras karena aku tidak menjawab.

"Jawab nikmat tidakk??? bentaknya.

"iiihh iyyhaaa ssshhhh" jawabku pelan.

_clok clok clok_

"Aahh ssshhh nikmathh mmhh" aku hanya bisa mendesah sambil merem melek menikmati genjotan penis chanyeol dan remasan di payudaraku.

Chanyeol melepaskn ikatan tanganku krn dirasa aku sudah tidak memberontak lagi.

Malam ini aku mengutuk diriku yang menikmati pemerkosaan adik iparku, bahkan aku mendesah dan meminta lebih.

Sekarang aku hanya pasrah menikmati hantaman penis Chanyeol dengan kedua tanganku memeluk lehernya.

Chanyeol mencium bibirku dan melumatnya, aku pun membalas lumatan bibirnya dengan ganasnya.

.

.

**Author pov**

**...**

**.**

Setelah puas dengan bibirnya, ciuman Chanyeol merambat naik mencium wajah cantik Baekhyun. Tak ada sejengkalpun Chanyeol lewatkan ciuman dan jilatan di wajahnya.

Sambil terus menggenjot penisnya cumbuan Chanyeol turun menuju leher mulus Baekhyun,

ia mencumbu gemas leher jenjang Baekhyun dan sesekali menyedotnya hingga Baekhyun mengeelinjang kegelian.

Lalu perlahan cumbuanya turun melewati pundaknya dan sampailah pada payudara sintal yang sedari tadi menantang ingin di jamah.

Karena Chanyeol sudah terangsang berat ia lanhsung melahap payudara sebalah kanan, dengan gemas ia sedot dan gigit puting mencuatnya.

Sedangkan payudara satunya ia remas dan pilin-pilin putingnya, akibat perpuatan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah keras tanpa henti, kedua tanganya memeluk dan menekan kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berlaku adil terhadap kedua payudara Baekhyun, meremas, menyedot dan mnggigit kecil putingnya hingga menimbulkan ruam merah di sekitar putingnya.

Kurang dari satu jam Chanyeol menyetubuhinya, tubuh Baekhyun mengejang pertanda orgasmenya akan datang, kini pinggulnya ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama genjotan Chanyeol, akibat perbuatanya Chanyeol merasa penisnya di cengkram lubang sempit berkedut Baekhyun.

"Chaanh fass therrh sshh aahhhhh"

desahanya membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat, ia. pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya menggenjot Baekhyun.

Tak ada satu menit tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergetar hebat di iringi jeritanya..

"Aaaaaaaahhh Chaannn keluhh arrhhh"

Chanyeol merasakan vagina Baekhyun menyempit dan berkedut hebat, namun ia tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk menikmati orgasmenya.

Ia terus menggenjot vagina Baekhyun yang sedang dilanda orgasme, ia terus menggenjot lubang vagina Baekhyun yg sudah sangat basah.

Bahkan Chanyeol memijatkan ibu jarinya pda klitoris Baekhyun, akibatnya Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang merasakan ngilu luar biasa di vaginanya.

"Fuck...remas penisku seperti itu Baekhh"

Chanyeol menggeram, karena vagina Baekhyun semakin meremas penisnya.

.

..

...

**TBC.**

**•ㅅ•**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**Sampe sini dulu gaess..**

**Aduuuhh ngilu sendiri dong ngetiknya**

...


	3. 3

**REMAKE FF**

.

..

...

_Aaaaaaaahhh Chaannn keluhh arrhhh"_

_Chanyeol merasakan vagina Baekhyun menyempit dan berkedut hebat, namun ia tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk menikmati orgasmenya._

_Ia terus menggenjot vagina Baekhyun yang sedang dilanda orgasme, ia terus menggenjot lubang vagina Baekhyun yg sudah sangat basah._

_Bahkan Chanyeol memijatkan ibu jarinya pda klitoris Baekhyun, akibatnya Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang merasakan ngilu luar biasa di vaginanya._

_"Fuck...remas penisku seperti itu Baekhh"_

_Chanyeol menggeram, karena vagina Baekhyun semakin meremas penisnya._

..

.

•ㅅ•

.

..

"Ahh aaahh ak akuuhh Chanhh." kepala Baekhyun menggeleng kekiri dan kanan. Otot-otot ditubuhnya semakin menegang, terutama daerah bawah perutnya.

Goyangan pinggulnya semakin kencang mengimbangi genjotan Chanyeol.

"Angghhh Channhh nyahhh aku dekathh mmhhmm" Chanyeol tentu saja tahu Baekhyun akan mendapat orgasme keduanya.

Jari Chanyeol tidak berhenti menggesek klitoris bengkak itu, hingga badanya melenting membentuk busur indah ketika cairan hangat menyembur kencang dari vaginanya.

Payudara Baekhyun berguncang karena tingginya kenikmatan yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Shit, kau squirt." Chanyeol menatap takjub jumlah cairan yang keluar dari vagina Baekhyun. Penisnya benar-benar hangat dan nikmat ketika Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya.

"Haahh hahhhh" Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan membuang pandanganya kesamping karena sangat malu dengan Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri.

"Lihatlah sayang, lubangmu sangat menikmatinya, bahkan sampai cairanmu menyemprot banyak"

..

Setelah memberikan waktu Baekhyun menikmati _squirth _kini Chanyeol memposisikan tubuh Baekhyun menungging tinggi, wanita itu hanya pasrah karena tenaganya hampir habis, ia hanya menenggelamkam kepalanya ke bantal dengan bokong yang menungging tinggi.

"Aaghh chanhh sudaahhh" Baekhyun mendesah lemah merasakan gesekan jari di vagina sensitifnya,

Chanyeol menarik bokong Baekhyun lebih tinggi agar vaginanya semakin terekspos.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan lututnya memposisikan penisnya di bibir vagina Baekhyun yg sudah basah dan merekah. tanpa banyak pemanasan lagi Chanyeol mendorong penisnya tanpa perasaan.

"Ahh pelanhh sakithh uhhhh" Baekhyun mengerang, vaginanya nyeri karena sudah banyak dimainkan Chanyeol

"Hmmmmm basahnya" pinggangnya bergerak pelan sambil menikmati pijatan dinding vagina Baekhyun yg berdenyut-denyut

"Aaaahhh chanhh cepathh mmhh" Baekhyun sedikit tidak sabar karena gerakan Chanyeol yg sangat pelan.

"kenapa? bukanya kau sudah lelah? sekarang ingin penisku lagi?" Chanyeol terkekeh remeh tanpa menaikan tempo geraknya.

"Aku mau penismu, cepat perkosa vaginaku dengan kasar" Baekhyun benar-benar sudah dirasuki iblis birahi sehingga tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat kotor yang tidak pantas ia ucapkan pada lelaki yang sedang memperkosanya kini.

"Fuckk jalang fuckk" Chanyeol menggeram dan meremas pinggang Baekhyun. pinggulnya tiba-tiba bergerak cepat dan menyodok vagina Baekhyun dengan kasar, memastikan penisnya terus menusuk titik ternikmat Baekhyun.

"fuckhh meehhh harderhh ohhh" Baekhyun mendongak meremasi payudarnya, mencubit putingnya dengan kasar.

Baekhyun sudah lupa bahwa dirinya sedang di perkosa adik iparnya, yang ia ingat hanya kenikmatan untuk vagina berkedutnya sehingga kini ia mulai berisik dan memperlihatkan kebinalanya saat bercinta.

"shiitt aku baru tahu istri kakaku sebinal ini" mendengar ucapan Baekhyun libidonya semakin naik.

Chanyeol meludahi anus Baekhyun dan memasukan ibu jarinya, mengorek dan mengocok anus berkedut itu,

"Aanghhj mmhh yahhh enaakhh oohh chanhh"

perbuatanya membuay Baekhyub semakin mercau nikmat,

Kepalanya mengadah dengan mata terpejam menahan nikmat, saat penisnya tiba_tiba merasakan remasan dan jepitan yang sangat kencang,

"Sssstt sayang, lubang binalmu menjepitkuu ooh"

Ia pun ikut mendesah merasakan sebentar lagi akan orgasme.

Ia menarik ibu jarinya dari anus Baekhyun dan langsung mencengkram pinggang wanita itu, tanpa basa basi ia menggenjot Baekhyun debgan ceoat dan tepat,

Desahan dan lenguhan terdengar keras di kamar Baekhyun, keduanya begitu terbuai kenikmatan duniawi yang membuat mereka lupa akan status.

Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya seperti orang kesetanan, sangat cepat dan pas mengenai G-spot Baekhyun, Wanita itu hanya bisa mendesah dan menjerit tak karuan menikmati lubangnya di obrak-abrik batang besar dan berurat di belakang sana.

"Aahhh Chanyeoll aahh enakhh ahh yahhh sodok terushh ohhh" erang Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal, sedangakn pinggulnya semakin ia angkat dan ikut bergerak maju mundur membantu penis Chanyeol menginfasi seluruh isi lubangnya.

"akuhh akan ohh sssshh keluu aahh arr"

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun dengan isengnya Chanyeol mencabut penis nya, dan hanya menggesekan di atas anusnya.

"aahh kenapa di keluarkanhh, pleasee aku akn sampai"

Baekhyun menengok ke belakang, memandang Chanyeol dengan sayu dan penuh birahi, wajah Baekhyun sangat merah dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah cantiknya, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan ketika melihat ekspresi memohon di wajah Baekhyun,

"Berbalik dan mengkangkang dengan lebar, perlihatkan lubang jalangmu dan memohonlah atau akan aku sudahi permainan ini"

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, ia langsung membalikan badanya, membuka lebar kedua pahanya sehingga vagina basah dan berkedutnya terlihat jelas di mata Chanyeol,

"pleasee masukan, ssshh"

"Bicara yang jelas sayang"

"MASUKAN PENIS MU GENJOT LUBANG JALANG KU SAMPAI AKU MUNCRAT BUAT AKU TIDAK BISA BERJALAN"

"fuuchh bitchh"

Baekhyun melolong keras karena tumbukan kerasa penis besar Chanyeol, mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar dan mulutnya samapi mengeluarkan air liur karena sangkin nikmatnya tumbukan Chanyeol di lubang binalnya,

Ujung penis Chanyeol begitu keras menumbuk G-spot Baekhyun, kedua kaki Baekhyun yang tadinya mengangkang kini mulai memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol,

Telapak kaki Baekhyun menekan pantat Cahnyeol sehingga ketika Chanyeol menumbuk keras lubang nya, batang keras Chanyeol semakin dalam melesak ke rahimnya.

"anghh Chanhh aku akan sampai ohh lagihh ssshh ahhh"

"Bersama sayangh ssshh"

"aah jagan sshh ahh nghh di dal ahh mm"

"Aku akan mengeluarkan nya di dalam sayang, biarkan cairanku memenuhi rahimu"

Baekhyun menggeleng berusaha menjauhkan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya, karena tapi ia merasa tak berdaya karena lemas dan diliputi nasfu birahi yang semakin tinggi manedekati orgasme yang kesekian kalinya,

Chanyeol semakin cepat menggenjot Baekhyun, penisnya berkedut-kedut ingin mengeluarkan spermanya, ia tertawa dalah hati atas penolakan Baekhyun sedangkan lubangnya semakin keras memijat penisnya,

Ia menggeram keras ketika cairanya sampai diujung, ia tarik perlahan batang oenis nya sampai terlihat kepalanya, lalu di tumbuk kencang ke rahim Baekhyun.

Hanya lima kali tumbukan terdengarlah geraman dan teriakan nikmat dari dua anak adam yang sedang beradu kelamin tersebut.

"Aaahh ngghh ahhh"

Baekhyun mendesah merasakan cairan panas yang memenuhi rahimnya hingga meleleh keluar.

Chanyeol melesakan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme.

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sudah puas dan akan menyudahi kebejatanya, namun saat ia akan memejamkan matanya ia di kagetkan ketika tubuhnya melayang dan berada di atas Chanyeol dengan penis masih menancap di lubangnya.

"Aarrgghhhh stopphh ahh channh "

"Kamu pikir aku akan puas dengan satu ronde, cepat goyangkan badanmu atau ini tidak akan selesai sampe besok"

Lalu dengan pelan ia mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya dan_

"anghhhh~~~~~"

.

.

..

...

**TBC**

.

.

..

...

**Meskipun ini remake dan hanya mengganti/menambah kalimatnya tapi jujur rada susah karena basic ku bukan penulis,**

**heheee~~~**

**Cuman pembaca yang ingin merealisasikan imajinasi liar aku...**

**Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.**

**dan tolong minta komeny suportnya .**

**thanks chu~~~~**


End file.
